


Free Day

by Sherlockresidue



Series: Gav800Week2018 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockresidue/pseuds/Sherlockresidue
Summary: So this is the last day and it was fun doing this! Thanks to the people who set this up, it really was cool!





	Free Day

It was fucking hot as Satan’s ass crack and the station had no fucking air conditioning. Whoever the fuck had blown the air out yesterday was gonna get a fist up their ass from Gavin. He had his feet propped up, sweatpants rolled up to his thighs and an old t-shirt on, sweating horribly.

He was fucking dying in this stupid fucking room, wishing he was at home with his cats and air conditioning. “Fuck me!” Gavin curses, fanning his face and trying to read a fucking incident report at the same time.

“Detective, are you okay?” A voice startles the fuck out of him, causing him to almost fall off of his chair. He resists the urge to yell at the fucker when he realizes it’s Connor, standing over his shoulder, wearing a long-sleeved button-up and fucking slacks. Gavin groans at the pure thought of wearing so much clothing. He’s already sweating his ass off in these sweatpants. 

“What the fuck’re you wearing, plastic?” Gavin asks Connor, head lulling to the side, feeling like he’s made out of hot molasses. Connor frowns slightly, looking down at this shirt.

“This is one of my normal outfits, Detective.” Connor replies, sounding a little offended. Gavin chuckles and grimaces at the pain in his head from the fucking heat. “Detective, I detect high temperatures in you. Let me gwt you some water.”

“I didn’t know you were into the kinky authority shit.” Gavin says, grabbing the sleeve of Connor’s shirt. “Don’t bother with the water, toaster. I’ve already had like fucking ten glasses. I’m fucking sweating my balls off, Con.” 

“That’s– oh. That was a joke.” Connor realizes with a frown, “Is this because of the air-conditioning problem?”

“Is this– yes, of course it is fucking about the air-conditioning problem!” Gavin groans, shifting his legs on his desk to avoid knocking all of his shit off of his desk. Connor frowns more, holding out his hands. “I can control the temperature in my body. Would you like to feel?”

Gavin snorts at the euphemism but grabs Connor’s hands anyways, immediately groaning with pure joy. Connor’s hands feel like fucking ice against his hot skin, practically fainting at the feeling. “Fuck, Connor, you’ve gotta fucking put that like, all over me. Why the fuck didn’t you tell me this sooner?!”

“I thought you already knew. You’ve always told me I was warm?” Connor says, letting Gavin guide his hands to his forehead. He briefly remembers all the times he’s burrowed closer to Connor at night, relishing in the warmth of Connor’s synthetic skin on his. He should’ve fucking known. Connor’s a fucking android, why the fuck would he produce so much heat if it wasn’t just to make Gavin comfortable?

The thought of Connor doing something strictly for Gavin made his heart swell and he quickly pushed that thought away, putting Connor’s hands on the sides of his face. “Shit, Con, that feels great, Can you, can you keep your hands here? I’ve gotta read over this shit and I’m gonna pass out from heatstroke if you fucking move.”

“Of course, Detective.”

So Connor stands there, rotating his hands from place to place on Gavin’s face while Gavin reads out the incident report in blissful peace. 

Whoever walks by his desk just shakes their heads and leaves the two alone.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](https://sherlockresidue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
